Next Generation
by leighann415
Summary: Tribute to both Mary and Valerie. Rose and Meredith both visit 119 North Weatherly, with life changing effects.


**Author's Note:** I know this may seem a bit unrealistic, but this is the idea that I came up with as tribute to both Mary and Valerie. I hope you enjoy!

Meredith couldn't believe she was finally here. She was looking up at the forefront of 119 North Weatherley. Her mother had talked about this place while she was growing up so often, but she had never really had the time to take Meredith to actually see it. Now here she was, about to go into the place where her mother and Mary Richards had formed a close friendship.

These last few days have been a whirlwind. Her mother had suddenly died after suffering from the same cancer she had fought and won a few years earlier. It was a shock to Meredith when she found out. She wished she could've been with her mother by her side as it happened, but she was busy living her own life. Now both Mary and Rhoda were gone. Meredith was surprised at herself that it took her a while to grieve. She was still grieving, two and a half weeks later.

Meredith took a breath and walked up to the front door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She had found a key in her mother's things that she was going to use.

She entered cautiously, nervous that an intruder or burglar could be lurking around the place. She was pleasantly surprised at how spacious it seemed from the front. Her mother always talked about how her apartment was the smallest one. And how she had wanted Mary's apartment from the beginning, but she grew to love her own attic apartment. And she became friends with Mary, not just because of her bigger apartment.

Meredith always wondered how her mother and Mary became such close friends for being such opposites of each other. She was often jealous of her mother's and Mary's friendship. Meredith never had any close friendships like that.

As she made her way to her mother's apartment, she heard scrambling around in what sounded like Mary's apartment. Meredith didn't have a clue of who could be here. She didn't dream that somebody else could have a key to this building.

The door to Mary's apartment was pushed open slightly, so Meredith pulled it all the way. She saw a figure crouched down looking through a box.

"What's going on in he-?" Meredith exclaimed, when the figure turned around to reveal Mary's daughter, Rose Cronin, whom Meredith had formed a friendship with, but lost touch with over the past few years.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Meredith said.

"Meredith? Is that you? I should ask the same question. I was just going through Mom's apartment. I didn't expect anyone to come."

Meredith smiled weakly. "I know. I thought the same thing. I guess now that we're both here, we could go through their stuff together."

"Sure," Rose said. "I can't believe they're both gone. I was going to call you, after I found out, but you know how life can get."

"Yeah, I know."

Meredith looked around Mary's old apartment. "Did you know that my mom originally wanted this apartment?" Meredith was sure Rose had heard the story countless times, but she was trying to break the ice. It had been some time since they saw one another.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, and that's how they became best friends. I'm actually thinking of moving here."

"Wait, really?! How?" Meredith was shocked. She wouldn't really think of moving into her mother's old apartment. For one thing, it was too small.

"Didn't you see the "For Sale" sign out front? Apparently, this place has been available for a while."

"I guess I missed that. You're really serious? Wow, that's totally a Mary Richards kind of move. You know you'd have to probably get other people to live here too, right? It _is_ an apartment building, after all."

"I know. I was kind of thinking of asking you to go in with me, but I figured you wouldn't want to transport your whole life to Minneapolis. I just want to follow in my mom's footprints, and see how her life was like here. I know she had some of the best years of her life here. I'm not tied down to anything in New York, and I know she would approve."

Meredith took in everything Rose was saying. Move to a strange city and state that you weren't familiar with? Meredith knew her mother did it back then, but this was a different time. But still, the thought of living in the same place as both Mary and Rhoda was tempting, as crazy as it sounded. She never knew what it was like to live here.

"What do you think? You could even have my mom's apartment, if you want. They all need a little extra work and some time and effort, but I think it would be want they would've wanted. To see this place livable again."

Meredith shook her head. She didn't know what she was doing. But she heard herself agreeing. "Yes, you're right. They would want to see people living here, so why not us?"

Rose put her hand out. "Welcome neighbor! Wait a minute, I have a house warming gift to give you."

Rose scrambled around in the boxes that Meredith saw her searching in when she came in and pulled out something that made Meredith both gasp and know that this would be the right move to make. It was Mary's old gold M. Meredith smiled as she placed it where she knew Mary had it. Somehow, she knew that both Mary and Rhoda were there, smiling.

**The End**


End file.
